This invention relates to an improved implement for mixing paints, bonding compositions, asphalt emulsions, and other liquids in containers, and is herein illustratively described in its presently preferred form; however, it will be recognized that certain modifications and changes with respect to details may be made without departing from the essentials of the inventive concept.
The mixing of liquid materials such as those referred to above is often tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, thorough mixing, including the reaching of heavier and semi-solidified components settled in the bottom corners of the container is not consistently achieved. To the worker in the field, it is desirable to have an implement on hand that can be gripped and operated in the chuck of an electric drill, for example, where the drill motor operates through a speed reduction/torque multiplication system so as to provide the necessary torque and sustained power to do the job without overheating the motor. Furthermore, inasmuch as containers of the various substances involved, even in a given size range, come in different diameter/length ratios, and the various substances encountered have many different characteristics, it is important to have a mixing implement that will work in and with each of a variety of containers and substances, one that consumes minimum power and requires minimum drive torque for the task performed, and one that functions effectively to achieve thorough mixing in a relatively short time period. It is also desirable that the implement itself be sturdy and relatively invulnerable to accidental damage, hence reusable without limitation, and yet be sufficiently light in weight to be handled and used easily.
The invention is directed to the fulfillment of these and related objectives. Also, the invention provides a mixing implement usable in the manner indicated and that can be moved about orbitally by hand as it is motor driven in the container so as to shift the locus of flow inducing forces within the container in order to expedite the process, and in so doing to perform a kind of collateral stirring function, particularly when working in a container much larger than the outer peripheral diameter of the rotary implement itself. Yet the implement is quite usable and held stationary as it rotates in a container only slightly larger in diameter than the rotary implement. Contemplating the first-mentioned situation, that wherein the collateral orbital hand-executed stirring motion is employed, the implement is designed to avoid projecting elements such as blade tips that might catch on or dig into the interior of the container and possibly stop the rotation or overload the drive motor or, in an extreme situation, puncture the container.
A further object hereof is to devise an efficient stirring implement for such purposes imparting multiple toroidal paths circulatory motion to the contents of a container of such a nature effective to cause intermingling and thereby rapid mixing of all liquid components with minimum stratification flow paths that actually defy mixing.
These and related objects will appear as the description proceeds.